Dear Earthens, Love, a Lunar
by Ravenclaweruditeowl
Summary: A collection of drabbles from characters in the Lunar Chronicles. 2) A Valuable Resource, Paper Is. 4) Coffee Shop AU with Carswell and Cress
1. Democracy

Democracy wasn't a subject much talked about anymore, not even in schools, but Cinder couldn't help thinking of it now. Though the system had failed to create peace in past centuries, it wasn't as if monarchies were doing any better.

If only Luna would rally around a new way of life instead of a new royal. Cinder would take a position of leadership to begin with, some kind of president, perhaps. Then she could leave and someone else would take her place.

If only Luna would see that what they needed wasn't a queen, but a willingness to fight together.


	2. A Valuable Resource, Paper Is

Cress had spotted Jacin the moment before she hid behind the crates. He really had betrayed them. He was on Luna, now guarding some girl who kept jabbering on about gifts, wine and _paper_, of all things.

Princess Winter. Cress had never seen her before, obviously, but she had heard stories. She just hadn't expected her to be this… odd.

Odd enough that her crazy excuse to walk behind the crates would work with no suspicion, but smart enough to manage hiding Cress.

_Thank you_, Cress thought. Winter couldn't hear it now, but someday, Cress would make sure she did.

* * *

**These Lunar Chronicles drabbles are both my first works in this fandom, and my first drabbles, so comment if you read them. And if you have a specific moment from the books that was missing, or you want to see from a different POV give me a prompt and I'll add it to my list of possible drabbles.**


	3. Cyborg Schmyborg

"Differences in people are a part of daily life," Thorne said.

"Android, human, cyborg, it never mattered to me. Someone's value was measured in what I could get from them, not where they came from. At least, that's how it was before I met Cinder and… Cress." He winked at both.

"But that's another story, back to the point." Thorne cleared his throat. "We all have some similarity, somewhere. A way of thinking, love for others, or, you know, hate for others, but we all have something. Earthen or Lunar, we share ancestry. Human or android, we share a goal."


	4. Coffee Shop AU

**Okay, so this ones not a drabble, it's exactly 300 words, not 100. It's a Coffee Shop AU, as requested by a guest commenter. **

The girl had been coming in every day for the past week. She was short and had honey-blonde hair that curled around her pale face. Once she'd ordered, she always busied herself with her cell phone, but before she had ordered she always surveyed the menu like it was an alien planet.

Carswell Thorne couldn't help but be fascinated.

"You were saying you needed a bathroom break, right Liam?" Thorne shoved his coworker away from the counter. "I'll take the next orders, you take a break."

Liam, suspicious of Carswell's motives (as he should be, having worked with him for months), looked around for a motive, and his eyes landed on Cress.

Cress. They knew that was her name. They'd been writing it on her drinks for the past week. Personally, Carswell thought that her name looked better in his handwriting.

"No way, Thorne," Liam said. "You're not getting in my way."

"I think you switched that around. You're not getting in _my _way. Why don't you go and take your break."

"I don't think I will." Liam flipped his dark curls and turned to continue taking orders, but someone else beat him to it.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

While the boys had been bickering, their other coworker, Iko, had beat them to it.

Cress continued to look over the menu projected above their heads, one hand still wrapped around her phone. "Surprise me. Am I allowed to ask that?"

"Not normally, but I'll do it," Iko shrugged. "Anything you're allergic to or don't want? Does price matter?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Iko turned to the two boys. "One of you get - what was your name again? - Cress a drink, would you?"

Thorne glared at Liam. Liam glared back.

There was no way Thorne was letting Liam pick.


End file.
